Not So Easily Forgotten
by Genesis Colton
Summary: Jacob has imprinted on his worst enemy, a leech by the name of Edward Cullen. As if that wasnt bad enough his imprinted is something of a bipolar mess.
1. Prologue

**Author:** Genesis Colton

**Rating:** Will reach rating MA.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the rights to Twilight.

**Author's Note:** First I would like to say that none of theses characters are of my own creation, not to say that I might not come up with one of my own at some point in this story. Second I would like to warn which ever poor soul who manages to find this lame excuse of a story that this is my first and at some point or another I will get better. Last I would like to ask for an honest review whether it be good or bad.

P.S Chaperter One will be up sometime this week.

Thanks!

* * *

**Not So Easily Forgotten**

**Prologue:**

It felt weird to sit on the edge of the cliff watching the waves slam into the rocks at the bottom with the same amount of anger I felt, when I myself could not slam the cause of my anger. It's times like theses that I think that the gods get some sick sadistic pleasure from torturing poor souls like myself. Not only did I have the misfortune of becoming a werewolf, but I also had the misfortune of falling for my best friend, who at the moment was deeply in love with a bloody leech. A vampire, a vampire that clearly was the cause of all of my misfortunes. So why not just rid of the vampire myself you ask? Simple, because then I would be killing myself.


	2. Chapter One

**Author's Note:** I would like to thank **Yaoillover93** and **Twilighter1994** for being the first to review me and give me the encouragement I needed in order to write this chapter. I know its kind of short, but I wanna test the waters before jumping in you know. Hope you like it.

* * *

**Not So Easily Forgotten**

**Chapter One:**

The wind was blowing roughly through the woods, leafs flying everywhere like mini tornadoes while I stood in the middle of it all, wishing that I could take back the words I had spoken no more than a few seconds ago. Never in all my life had I realized just how closely nature represented my emotions, but of course I would only realize this now while waiting for my pack members to give me some kind of reaction to the very important information I had just presented them.

See, originally I had planned to keep all of this information to myself, but being mentally connected to people makes it rather hard to keep things hidden. So... rather than let them find out at random (while in wolf form, where they're more likely capable of teaming up against me and kicking the shit out of me) I decided it would be best to tell them (in a secluded area, while still in human form) myself.

"Is that all?" came Leah's annoyed voice. I couldn't help but turn and glare at her. Was the damn women deaf or just crazy?

"Did you hear anything I said?" I couldn't help but growl out at them. I was just so damn confused and annoyed with the lack of reaction I was getting from either of them.

"We heard you Jake! Loud and clear so relax. I mean how did you expect us to react?" This from Seth who was laying on the ground looking up into the tree's like as though we were having a normal everyday conversation.

"So what if you imprinted!" growled back Leah. "No need to rub it in our faces."

"Rub it in your faces?" I turned and growled at her. "Rub it in your faces! Have you gone fucking mad women? I imprinted on a vampire! A fucking leech! And not just any leech! God Fucking Forbid! No, it just had to be the king of all bloody leeches!" I yelled out, becoming more enraged with every word.

"Are you talking about me?" came the voice of the exact bloody leech I wanted nothing to do with. No matter how excited my inner dumber than a rock, retarded Jacob became I wanted nothing to do with the bastard.

"Well, Jake, thanks for the pack meeting, but... Seth and I have to be heading home." she said as she stood up and watched Seth follow her lead. All I could do was glare at them both.

"Yup, that's right I almost forgot. Mom made us a special dinner, one we cant afford to miss." said Seth with a grin as he followed Leah. They were gone with in seconds leaving me completely alone with Edward Fucking Cullen.


	3. Chapter Two

**Not So Easily Forgotten**

**Chapter Two:**

**Jacob's P.O.V:**

"So the big bad wolf has imprinted." said the leech as he began to circle around me, arms crossed over his chest like as if studying me. "But you didn't imprint on just anyone did you pup?" He was grinning. The fucker was getting a kick out of all this. What the fuck! "Nope, you just happened to imprint on little old me. Didn't you?"

I shuck my head and avoided meeting his stupid gorgeous topaz eyes. "I have no idea what your talking about leech." I knew it was pointless to say, seeing as he could easily read my mind.

"You know Jacob, at first, the thought of you imprinting on me made me sick. I seriously thought about just killing you and calling it a day." he stated like as though it didn't really matter to him whether I lived or died. "But then I thought about how upset my Bella would be. Honestly I have no idea why she likes you as much as she does." he continued and then his smile widened into a way to freaky grin. "So, I did some research." he paused. "Want to know what I found out?"

"Actually, no I don't. What I would like, is for you to go away and never come near me again." I said as I started to walk away.

"Stop Jacob." came his voice, which happened to be filled with humor. I froze in my spot completely unable to move and wishing more than ever that I could just disappear. This just couldn't be happening! "Now, turn around and face your master Jacob."

I tried my hardest to fight it. To keep my body from doing as it was told, but fighting the leech's order proved to be futile. "You're a fucking monster." I said through clenched teeth as I slowly turned towards him. He was still grinning but there was a flash of something in his eyes that changed to quickly, if I didn't know any better I would say it was hurt. Thing was, I did know better. I knew that Edward was a leech and leeches are very capable of taking advantage of situations like this one.

"Change for me Jake."

* * *

**Edward's P.O.V:**

"Fuck you." he growled as he dropped to the floor and began shifting into his werewolf form. All I could do was stare at him in total amazement using a stupid grin to hide my real feelings for this whole situation. Mentally, I was shaking my head wondering how this could have happened. How had this glorious creature imprinted on the likes of me when it was clearly forbidden? It was just strange, Jacob and I had been around each other plenty of times before and nothing had happened, so why now? Why now when everything in my life had just finally started to fall into place. Fuck, no more than two days ago Bella had finally accepted my marriage proposal and now... now I didn't even feel anything towards her.

"I've always wanted a pet that could live as long I could." I said as I moved toward him, running my fingers through his soft chestnut colored coat. Just touching him alone sent shivers down my spine and it took everything I had not to pull him closer. Worst part of it was knowing that he felt it to. That sudden need to be completely enveloped in each others flesh. His hotter than the hottest summer day and mine as cold as winter.

He was calm for the first time sense I had arrived, though I am pretty sure he himself didn't realize it. Oh, how I wanted him, no needed him, desired him. Desired him like I've never desired anything else in my life, but I couldn't have him, not without hurting everyone I cared for. "Why goddammit, why did this have to happen now!" I growled out unintended, and then there was a loud yelp followed by growls, and whimpers.

_'Let go of me you leech!' _he yelled into my head as he struggled to free himself of the death grip I had on his neck. My fingers were so deeply embedded into his skin that it was bleeding profusely, but instead of just letting him go I quickly tightened my grip on his neck, picked him up and threw him into a near by tree.

My heart broke when I heard some of his bones brake, but I kept a grin on my face as I slowly walked towards him. He fought back whimpers and tried to move away from me, but couldn't he was just to.... to damaged. To damaged because of me, all I wanted to do was cry, drop to my knees, and beg for forgiveness. Beg for him to give me another chance, that this is not want I wanted, but I couldn't. Instead I stepped on his neck putting as much pressure on it as I could without braking it, and bent down so that our faces were as close as they could be without touching. "You Jacob Black will do as I say from now on or I will have no problem ridding of you permanently, is that clear mutt?"

_'Crystal.'_ was all he thought. Then I was gone running through the woods wishing that there was another way, but knowing that this was as good as it was going to get. I couldn't have Jacob, not the way I wanted, not with out hurting Bella and all the rest, but I would have him. He would hate me, wish me dead, but he would be close. Close enough to keep these sudden needs under control.

"Jacob Black you are mine."


	4. Chapter Three

**Author's Note:** Hey just wanted to thank everyone for the reviews they are all very encouraging, so thanks ^-^. I know this one isn't all that long but I promise they will get longer as we go along.

P.S I did look up how long it would take to get from Forks to Fairbanks and its pretty much right on the ball, what I'm not sure of is if there really are woods on the outskirts of it lol Don't kill me if I got it wrong. Please.

* * *

**Not So Easily Forgotten**

**Chapter Three:**

**Bella's P.O.V:**

The weather report for the day had predicted nothing but a clear sunny day, instead it was pouring out, which suited me and my mood just fine. Jacob had been missing for more than four days and it was killing me. Normally, he would tell me, or at least some one in the pack where he was going, instead he had just disappeared without a word. So not like him. "Where are you Jake?" I sighed and tried my hardest not to cry as I hugged a pillow tightly against my body wishing it were him I was holding.

"Wouldn't he be in La Push?" came the voice of my world. I turned around to face him smiling lightly as he walked towards me and took his place on my bed. Letting go of the pillow I rested my head on his hard cool chest and wrapped my arms tightly around his waist.

"Oh Edward, I didn't think you would be back till tomorrow. Did your trip not go well?" I asked as I closed my eyes enjoying the feeling of his fingers running through my hair.

"Everything went very well actually." he said. "The Volturi have agreed to our plans and have even agreed to attend the wedding. Which by the way is a grand honor." he continues as he places a kiss on my forehead. I simply smile and tighten my hold on him. "So tell me love, why were you questioning Jacob's location?"

"Jacob," I almost cried as I rose from my spot and looked into Edward's eyes. "he... he went missing about four days ago. No one has any idea where he went." I replied lightly. "I'm really worried about him Edward, what if something bad happened to him? What if he's been badly injured and is somewhere out there d-dying." I cried out letting my tears flow freely because there was just no way I could hold them back.

"Relax Bella, take a deep breath and relax." he said as he pulled me into his chest. "I'll go look for him, okay?" he whispered into my ear before pulling away and heading towards the window. I looked at his retreating back confused. Was he really going to try and find Jacob for me? He turned back then and gave me such a serious look that it sent goosebumps throughout my entire body. "Don't worry Bella, I'll bring him back." he said before jumping out the window.

* * *

**Edward's P.O.V:**

"Who the hell did this kid think he was!" I growled out loud to myself as I ran to the spot I had last seem Jacob, reaching it in minutes and picking up a trail of blood that I could fallow. God, I just wanted to smack the kid upside the head for being so damn ….well... childish! Did he think that running from me would solve anything?! That I would simply forget him and continue with my life with Bella?! Without him?! That I would let myself suffer the constant pain that came with needing him to be close? Did he really think that I would let him get away from me?!

So, after 44 hours of running, never once losing his sent, I ended up in the wooded outskirts of Fairbanks, Alaska. Again not a very smart move on his end. "Jacob, oh.... Jacob!" I called out as I began to slowly wander through the woods. I could tell he was close enough to hear me, but how long could the poor pup withstand my call? "Come now Jacob, you're in enough trouble as is. Do you really want to continue pushing your luck?"

He came out then, moving very slowly from the protection of a cave he had found. The thought of him having to fight a bear for it sent cool tingles down my spine, god if this creature wasn't the most amazing thing I have ever laid my eyes on. _'What are you doing here?'_ he asked.

"What am I doing here?" I asked letting all the anger I had held in while searching for him sink in with every word. "What the hell are you doing here Jacob?"

_'I asked you first.'_

"Don't act so fucking childish Jacob!" I yelled as I quickly appeared in front of him and back handed him across his snout. He growled but never once took a step toward me. "Now change." I demanded

_'I don't have any clothes.'_

"I don't give a rats ass if you have clothes or not! I said change now!" I growled out, my anger getting the best of me. I knew that I should calm done, talk to Jacob like a normal person would and convince him to come back home, but I couldn't. His stupidity had gotten the better of me and he was going to have to pay the price for his mistake. He had brought this down upon himself and he was just going to have to pay the price like a real man.

* * *

**Jacob's P.O.V:**

The change back to my human form felt weird, though I'm pretty sure that the leech commanding me to change was at fault. Once the change back was complete I stayed crouched to the ground keeping as much of my self covered as possible, sure I was a wolf and nudity was pretty common, but being naked in front of Edward was just to.... freaky? "Happy... aw fuck" I groaned as I looked up at him only to look away to griping my aching jaw. Damn the fucker had a mean back hand.

"Stand up straight." he commanded. My head snapped back up towards him in utter amazement. What the hell was he playing at?! "Don't make me tell you again Jacob, I am slowly losing my patience for you." I stud up to my full hight and glared down at him. I was about to yell at him for being such a fucking dick when I noticed his face. No, not his face so much as his eyes, they were as dark as the midnight sky roaming along my body in such a way that sent shivers down my spine. Was that a look of hunger I just saw flash across his face? "You truly are a master peace Jacob." he said in a husky voice as he moved closer to me, forcing me to move back against the cave's outer wall.

"Edward, what the hell are you doing?" I growled at him. I didn't like were this was headed. I mean sure I wasn't scared of dying. I always knew that we all had to go at some point in time, but not like this. Not at the hands of Edward Fucking Cullen. That thought alone gave me the strength that I needed in order to push him away from me, or at least try. Little good that did me, because the next thing I know he has me by the neck pinned to the wall.

"Why are you fight this Jacob?" he whispered in my ear. "Why are you fighting us?" I couldn't help but fight against his grip. This leech was losing his mind if he thought I was going to let him kill me without a fight. "Relax my pet. I am not going to kill you." and then his lips were suddenly on mine, giving me the lightest of kisses.


	5. Chapter Four

**Author's Note:** OMG! I can't believe the reviews I've been getting, you guys are the best. Which is why I have been trying my best to get each chapter up in a reasonable amount of time. So again thank you all for your wonderful reviews!

* * *

**Not So Easily Forgotten**

**Chapter Four:**

**Edward's P.O.V:**

It was cold out, no doubt about it considering that it was snowing, but I couldn't feel it, not while my body was so tightly pinned up against his. Not while my lips were connected to his in one of the must hottest kisses I have ever had, and I say this in the most literal term. My mind was lost as I continued to kiss him, my hands gripping his hips unable to keep myself from touching him. The need was so strong that I wasn't paying any attention to his thoughts, that of course was till he bit down on my tongue and punched me in the face, knocking me away from him onto the floor. I opened my mind up to him then, fighting the sudden head ache that came along with his whirlwind of thoughts.

_'What the hell is going on? What the fuck did he just do? What the hell did I just do? Did I really just kiss Edward Fucking Cullen? Did I really just enjoy that? God, his lips felt so amazing, and the taste.... no, what the fuck... no, there is no fucking way in hell I enjoyed that! God, what the hell is happening to me? Why is this happening to me?!'_ he thought as he began to pace back and forth, keeping a distance of at least ten feet between us. _'I want to kiss him again, to feel him again... oh when he grip my hips... how I wish...ahhh.... what the fuck is wrong with me!I'm not gay! I don't like guys, I don't like leeches! This shit cant be happening to me! Fucking fag leech did this to me!'_

"What the hell did you just call me, you little ignorant prick?!" I growled out as I quickly stud and charged toward him stopping just inches from his face. All the other thoughts I could handle, they were cute, but that last one had done it, who the hell did this kid think he was. He didn't move back, he stud his ground and I had to give him brownie points for that. Not that it would help seeing as he was already in the negatives. "Wanna run that by me again?"

"Fucking. FAG. Leech." he said through clenched teeth and I couldn't keep myself from grabbing him by the neck pulling him down just the slightest bit before kneeing him in the face. I heard a bone crack, and was pretty sure that it was his nose, but that didn't keep me from kneeing him a few more times, he could handle it, right? God, how ignorant could he be? How could he not see that I wasn't a fag. That I wasn't attracted to men. I was only attracted to him. Him and him alone. Only real fags were attracted to more than one man. I was not!

"Don't you ever call me a fag again boy. Ever!" I yelled as I dropped him to the ground after the fourth knee to the face. After a minute of pulling myself together I squatted down in front of him gripping his hair in my hands, forcing him to look at me. I smiled as I examined his face, there was just so much blood. Blood that I could easily lick up and enjoy to my hearts content, but I didn't. I had hurt him again, made him shed blood, and in doing so I had hurt myself as well. I could feel his pain, anger, and confusion all wrapped up into one, like a single ball of regret in the pit of my stomach. How could I continue to do this? To hurt him when all I wanted was for him to be with me. To be mine like the gods had clearly intended. Why couldn't I be nice, like a friend? Wouldn't are friendship be accepted by everyone? Wouldn't Bella be pleased with the both of us?

No, that could never work. I would always want more from him. I would want more of him till there was nothing left for him to give. Till he was all mine and no one else's. As friends, I would not be able to keep myself from claiming him completely whether he felt the same or not, as enemy's, I could fight the feelings. I could keep them from developing into something more serious. Well at least that was the plan, the kiss was simply a fluke, a moment of weakness because of the sight that had stud before me.

* * *

**Jacob's P.O.V:**

"You're crazy." I growled out through clenched teeth as I glared at him. He just continued to stare at me in such a way that one minute made me want to wrap my hands around his neck pulling him down closer into another kiss, that on the inside I truly desired. While the next minute I felt like I should brake free from his hold and run for dear life. I think it was safe to say that this creature was the complete definition of bipolar, and I had no idea what I should do. So I did the only thing that seemed to make the most sense. I yanked my self quickly from his hold and ran. I ran at my top speed, not once looking back to see if he was following me or not, I didn't need to. I could hear him coming up behind me, and in seconds he had me pinned to the ground.

"Crazy?" he repeated shaking his head with a laugh. "You're the crazy one. Did you really think that I would let you leave me? You're mine Jacob, why cant you get that through your thick head?"

"Are you out of your fucking mind Edward?! I belong to no one, why cant you get that through your think head?" I mocked before spitting my blood filled saliva at his face, watching it land on his pale white cheek with a smile. Childish I know, but what else could I do, his whole body had me pinned into the ground, while one of his hands pinned mine above my head, the leech was just that damn strong.

I half expect him to slap me again, but instead he just laughed and used his free right hand to softly caress my face before disappearing into his pocket. "You my dear pet.." he started as he removed his hand from his pocket which now held a needle. I panicked then and fought with all my might to free myself from him. "have much to learn." he continued as he bit down on the cover of the needle and slowly pulled it off, spitting it at my face. The wolf took over then, and the change alone was so fierce that I couldn't help myself from howling out. Edward laughed one last time and it was then that I realized he had already injected me with the contents of the needle. I was able to snap at him once, missing, before I felt the effects of the drugs. "Time to go home." was the last thing I heard him say before there was nothing.

* * *

**Bella's P.O.V:**

"How much longer Alice." I asked my best friend as I slammed my locker door shut. Classes were finally over for the week and I had nothing left to distract me from the fact that Edward still wasn't back with Jacob.

"Ah Bella, for the las....." she began and stopped as a huge smile crossed her pixie like face. She then snatched my hand into hers and began quickly dragging me towards the front door of the building, that's when I saw him. My world, my angel, my god, was back. He was leaning against his silver Volvo arms and ankles crossed neatly in front of him wearing one of thee most sexiest smirks I have ever seen. My heart stopped beating for a second before I broke free of Alice's loose hold and ran towards him. He opened his arms for me as I ran into him, my arms quickly wrapping around his neck pulling him down for a kiss. His hands gripped my hips lightly as we kissed for a moment, pulling away when my kiss became to urgent.

"Wow Bella I'm impressed, you manage to run down all those steps without tripping once." he said teasingly. I couldn't help but laugh, I had missed him so much.

"I'm so glad your back Edward. I was going mad without you." I laughed as I kissed him one last time on the lips, and thats when I remembered the real reason why he had left in the first place. "D-did you find him?" I asked lightly.

"Of course I did love." he said with a grin, kissing my for head. I laughed jumping up and down with joy. They were both back. My night and day.

"Where is he?" I asked smiling brightly. "Can we go see him.. pretty pwease Edward?" I begged giving him my best puppy dog face. He just laughed gave me a hug and turned to open the passenger door. I happily climbed in and buckled up not worrying about my truck. Some one would get it home. "So where did you find him? Is he alright?" I asked as he pulled out of the school parking lot and onto the road.

"Yeah he's fine just a bit... knocked out." he laughed, I just smiled. "I found him all the way in Alaska. He was in his wolf form living in a cave." he said. "And let me tell you, he was pretty pissed when he realized I was there looking for him."

"Did you happen to ask him why he left?"

"Nope, didn't really have time. He fought me pretty hard about not coming back, well at least till I tranquilized him anyway." I snapped my neck to glare at him.

"You what?!"

"How else was I suppose to get him back here love?" he said still smiling. I rolled my eyes and ignored the fact that my angel got a kick from torturing my poor Jacob. God, why couldn't they just get along? "But, do not fret my love Carlisle is keeping an eye on him." I sighed, at least that explained why we were headed towards Edward's house rather than La Push.

"I'm just glad he's back."


	6. Chapter Five

**Author's Note: **Hey guys, sorry for not posting sooner. Life just got a bit crazy, but no worries I'm back. So please enjoy this chapter. ^-^

* * *

**Not So Easily Forgotten**

**Chapter Five:**

**Bella's P.O.V:**

"Jacob?" I whispered as I stepped away from Edward's light hold, moving towards the edge of the bed. This couldn't be my Jacob. Could it? He just looked so... weak...... small. Damaged?! No, not Jacob, he was stronger than this. I reached for his hand then, holding it up against my cheek. His skin was as warm as it had always been, but even with the heat it held no life. I couldn't hold back the tears anymore. "What happened to him, Edward?"

"I told you what I had to do to get him back here, Bella." came my angels voice. I heard him, but his words did not register. Something else must have happened.

"Don't lie to me." I cried lightly as I crawled into the bed, resting my head on Jacob's chest. His heart was beating softly. I heard a growl, had to be my angel, always the jealous one. Did he still not understand that I was all his and no one else's? "He looks so different." I continued as I closed my eyes and inhaled deeply of Jacob's sweet sent.

"Bella...." my angel began, but I quickly interrupted.

"Edward, could you please leave us for a bit?" I asked without opening my eyes. I knew it would hurt his feelings, the silence that arose was a clear sign of it, but I needed time alone with Jacob. He would be waking soon, Alice had said so, and I wanted to be the first to talk to him. The first to try and find out just what exactly happened to him. Find out what made him disappear in the first place without a single word. "Please." I begged.

"As you wish my love." I heard the door close and knew that he had left.

"Wake up Jacob." I whispered into his ear as I moved one had to caress his all to soft hair.

* * *

**Edward's P.O.V:**

In all my years as a vampire, I do not believe I have ever been so jealous as I watched Bella climb onto the bed with Jacob, resting her head on his bare chest. Shockingly, it wasn't Jacob I was jealous of. I was jealous of Bella. Bella who could so easily express the feelings she felt for him, where I couldn't. Along with the jealously came possessiveness. Jacob was mine, who the hell did Bella think she was touching what was clearly mine. Well okay not clearly, but still, and then to top it off to kick me out of my own room? Fighting back the need to yank her off of him proved to be a challenge that I had barely achieved. Shit, if it hadn't been for Jasper's calming waves, and Alice's thought's of needing to talk to me, I don't think I would have made it out of there without causing any kind of drama.

"You wanted to speak with me?" I asked as I entered Alice's room. She was laid out on top of the bed flicking through her latest copy of Vague magazine.

"Yes," she said as she set the magazine aside. "come sit beside me."

"I think I'll just stand." I said as I closed the door behind me and lent against it. "So what's this all about?"

"Well about you and Jacob of course." The look that she gave was not a happy one and I couldn't keep myself from entering her mind. Some times I really wish I didn't have this blasted gift, because there really are somethings that I could go a life time without seeing.

Her vision was clear as day, which was shocking all on its own. It was night time, and we were standing at the edge of the shore. He was shaking, eyes red filled with tears, and I was calm, collected, grinning devilishly.

"When will you finish with this foolishness, Jacob?" I snapped at him as I dug my hands into his hair, gripping it tightly, before yanking his head to the side, nipping at the beautifully exposed skin.

"When I'm free of you, Edward." he growled out.

"Why would you want to be free of me?" I whispered against his skin, trailing rough, hungry kisses up his neck to his lips. Lips that had become something of a drug for me.

"Why wouldn't I want to be free of you?"

"Why because you love me, Jacob." I laughed as I pressed my lips roughly onto his. Forcing his mouth open, I explored every crevice that lay within. He fought me at first, for a bit, but my words rang true. The young wolf did love me, and while our bodies were this close to one another he could not deny me. God he was beautiful, and all that beauty could have disappeared forever. He had tried to kill himself, not sure how he had planned on doing it, but I had stopped him. The vision ended there and I could not help but stare at Alice.

"When the hell did you start seeing wolves?" I asked in a whisper.

"Not wolves Edward, just Jacob." she sighed as she stood from the bed and moved towards the window. "It started the minute he imprinted on you."

"So you've..." she cut me off then with a growl.

"Seen what you've done to the poor child?" she snapped finally turning to face me. Her face screamed pure anger and I truly wish she had continued to look out the window. "God Edward, never have I been so disgusted with a persons actions. The child has done nothing to you! In fact he had simply planned to keep the imprinting to himself and avoid you like the black plague, and trust me when I say that things could have worked out just fine his way. But no.... you just had to go and be a fucking dick about it. Wanna know how this is going to end if you keep acting the way you are now?"

"Alice..." I tried to interrupt, but she wasn't having any of it.

"No Edward, let me finish because I'm hoping that at some point this will sink in and help." She was shaking now, and I wished Jasper was here to calm her a bit. "If you continue the way you are now, that boy will find away to end it, and you'll go done with him, get it?"

"What do you mean?" I asked lightly.

"You did the research, learned that he has to do what ever you ask, because it's his job to keep you happy. You see it as a one bladed sword, when in fact its a double." she looked away then. "Head back and review some of that research Edward, I would truly hate to lose a brother from lack of understanding."

* * *

**Jacob's P.O.V:**

None of this could be happening. Well at least none of it should have happened, but it did, and there I lay doing my best to pretend to be asleep in hopes that Bella would give up on waiting and run off to Edward.

"Jacob, I know your up." came her soft voice, her breath caressing my neck. I sighed at that and slowly opened my eyes.

"How did you know?" she wasn't a vampire so it's not like she could have heard my heart rate pick up. She laughed at that.

"You were trying to hard to keep your eyes closed that wrinkles appeared on your forehead."she continued as she ran her fingers along said betraying wrinkles. I of course couldn't help but laugh, even given the situation that I was in couldn't keep me from it. Being around Bella would forever put a smile on my face, it was a plain fact of life.

"Sorry about that."

"Sure, sure." she said quoting my all to famous line. I'm sure I could make millions if I charged people a penny for every time they said it. We both laughed at that for awhile, but it didn't take long for her to fall back onto track. "Why did you leave Jacob?" I couldn't look at her then. Her voice carried a lot of hurt emotions and if I looked into her eyes I would never be able to lie to her about why I left.

Okay, so how do you tell your best friend that you, a werewolf, has imprinted on her boyfriend, and that said boyfriend is taking advantage of the situation on a not so good level? That being the cause of my disappearance. Along with all that, that a kiss was shared between the two of us and that one if not both of us had enjoyed it.

Normally I'm not one to lie. Never really had a reason to. Not even to avoid a punishment from dad. I would simply tell the truth and take the punishment like a man. But this, this was different, because this wasn't just about me. This included Bella and her feeling, and I could never hurt Bella. "Um, I just needed sometime on my own. You know to sort things out and what not." I responded. I felt her eyes burning holes through my face and couldn't help but open my eyes.

She had been crying, her red rimmed eyes were a clear sign of it, but behind that was the searching gaze of a dear friend and with it came the look. You know what I'm talking about. The one that says, 'I know you're lying to me, but I'll let it go for now'. I tried a small grin and she glared back. Ouch! "And you didn't think it a good idea to call someone like say I don't know …... your best friend maybe. So people don't go nuts searching for you."

"Bella...."

"Don't you Bella me Jacob Black. You scared me half to death, I thought the worse thoughts! God you have no idea how scared I was Jacob. I really thought I had lost you forever." She was definitely crying again. Damn it!

"Oh Bella, I'm so sorry. I didn't really think anyone would worry. You know with me being a werewolf and all that."

"That has nothing to do with it Jacob. It might be harder to kill you but it doesn't mean you can't die."

"I know," I said as I wrapped my arms around her, holding her tightly as she cried salty tears onto my bare chest. "it will never happen again, I promise."

"Of course it wont, because I've gotten you a caller and chain. You wont be getting lose again. I'll be making sure of it." Yup, that's the Bella I know and love. To bad she had a bipolar psychopath vampire for a boyfriend.

Sighing, I kissed Bella's forehead. "I have to go Bella." I said as I slid out from under her and off the bed.

"Wait you can't leave yet, Carlisle has to check you out." she said as she rose from the bed and came around to hug me.

"I'm fine Bella." I hugged her back and then stepped away, walking towards the window. "I have to go see my dad."

"Will you come visit me after?"

Um, no, there was no way I was stepping a single foot out of La Push, no so long as Edward Fucking Cullen was around. "Hey, I'm the one that was injured and what not." I joked. "How about you visit me and bring me some food or something." I laughed, she did as well and then I was out of the window, running full speed to the one place he could never go to.


End file.
